Various types of energy absorbing components, such as crush rails, tips, boxes, etc., have been used and are designed to absorb energy during a vehicle collision. More specifically, energy absorbing components have been attached to the front and rear vehicle bumpers so that during a collision, some of the associated energy or force is absorbed by the component instead of being transmitted to the vehicle cabin.
The total amount of energy absorbed during a collision is one consideration for the design of such a component, while minimizing the energy profile peaks and valleys and thereby smoothing the energy profile associated with the collision may be another.